


Get the lube then

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Ian, Fix-It, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: 7x12 but when Ian mentions he bottoms, Mickey listens





	Get the lube then

Mickey and Ian can barely wait for Damon to get ten feet from the car before they’re kissing and chambering to the back of the jeep. Mickey starts working on his pants the second he's bent over the seat and he can feel Ian right behind him in the close quarters. He’s about to reach for him to hurry things up when Ian sort of hesitates.

"I bottom now, you know, if you wanna switch things up," he says off handedly like he just mentioned he picked up a new brand of lube.

It makes Mickey stop for a second, usually impossible when he’s this ready to go, but it honestly surprised him. he looks back at Ian and sees his face. "No shit, for real, man?"

Ian nods, shrugs. He bites his lip waiting for Mickey to react more.

Mickey thinks for a second, imagining how that came to be when he’s been in jail the whole time, not that he let himself believe for too long that Ian would wait for him. He can see a mixture of guilt and anxiousness on Ian’s face. "Do I wanna know?"

Ian goes red and shrugs again.

"Did you like it?"

"Still kind of new," Ian says, then admits, "...always kind of thought we'd get there."

Mickey raises an eyebrow. "You never wanted to switch before."

Ian frowns, confused. "Didn't think you'd want to."

Mickey shrugs. "I like what I like, but I wouldn't have said no."

They’re both quiet for a minute. They can hear Damon outside the car singing something in Spanish that does sound like Taylor Swift.

Mickey reaches for Ian and starts to pull him to where he is, while moving around to where he'd been before. Ian looks at him, pausing a little.

"We doing this or not?" Mickey asks in his ear, kissing his neck the way Ian does to him.

Ian gasps when he feels Mickey grope his ass, then he grins at him. "Yeah."

"Get the lube then," Mickey laughs, as they start kissing again.

Ian hands him the small packet and Mickey rips it open. He coats his fingers and helps Ian pull his boxers down. Mickey bites at his playfully, trying to relax him. He rubs his fingers over Ian’s hole and Ian curses.

"Always wanted to do this," Mickey confesses as he pushes the first finger in. Ian tenses and Mickey calms him down by rubbing at his sides and back. He keeps working his fingers in and out, opening him up. "Fucking tight, man. You sure you're ready?"

Ian starts pushing back on his fingers and letting out breathy sounds. He pulls Mickey up and kisses him hard. "I'm good. I can take it," he assures him. "Come on, get on me," he teases with a smile.

Mickey kisses him once more, never wanting to stop now that he’s free and with Ian. He gets into position and lines up, meeting Ian’s eyes before pushing forward. He goes in inch by inch, cursing at how Ian is clenching around him and hissing slightly. He slows down but Ian reaches back and pulls him in, moaning through the pleasure pain. It's hot and Mickey spreads him wider so he can go in as deep as possible. When he can’t go anymore he immediately starts thrusting at Ian’s insistence. He begs for him not to stop, and soon the car is shaking.

"Oh fuck, Mick, shit....it's never...been this good, oh my God!" Ian groans, letting Mickey pound him over the seat. "So good...fuck!"

Hearing Ian say that spurs Mickey on and he slams in harder. He grips Ian’s hips tighter and leans over his back, grinding against him so he can reach his prostate. Ian whines and shakes under him, stroking his dick until he’s shooting onto the back of the seat. His ass clenches around Mickey’s dick and pulls the orgasm out of him.

"Holy fuck, why have we not been doing that," Mickey pants, fixing his clothes.

Ian giggles, laying boneless across the seats. "That was amazing...awesome..."

Mickey cocks an eyebrow. "What were you getting before?"

"Nothing like that. Wow."

Mickey chuckles, patting his thigh so he'd move. "You were good too. We can practice, though."

Ian grins. "I'd like that, Mick."

Mickey leans in to kiss him but gets interrupted by a knock on the window.

Damon peers into the car. "Can I come back in now? Fucking starving, man."

Mickey and Ian both laugh.

 


End file.
